My princess
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Loki, Elsa, Arien y Sylene. Una familia. Loki es el encargado de estudiar con su hija menor, Sylene, una niña idéntica a él. Ella es un tanto traviesa y lo convence para que dejen de estudiar en el palacio de Arendelle y vayan a practicar magia a otro mundo. Pero cuando Loki la lleva a Jötunheim, las cosas se ponen feas...


**Aquí les presento un one-shot de Loki y Sylene, la hija menor de éste con Elsa, la reina del hielo.**

**Arien y Sylene son una creación de una amiga y yo, de cuando ella hacía _roleplay_ de Elsa y yo de Loki. Son las dos hijas de esta pareja. arien es la mayor y Sylene es la menor. Arien heredó los poderes de Elsa y Sylene los de Loki. arien es idéntica a elsa y Sylene a Loki.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

— Anda, padre, ¿por qué no?

— Ahora no. Es la hora del estudio. Tu madre se enfadaría muchísimo si lo hiciera.

— Pero eso es estudiar. Estudiar magia. Vamos, ¿sí?

Loki fingió estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba escribiendo, sin responder, aunque era perfectamente consciente de la muchachita de cabello negro y ojos verdes, idéntica a él, que lo miraba ansiosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sobre la superficie de ésta se hallaban diseminados unos cuantos libros, papel, pergamino, lápices, plumas y tinteros. Era la hora de estudio de Sylene, pero en ese momento ella no quería estudiar eso.

La niña se escurrió debajo de la mesa y comenzó a tirar del borde de la vestimenta de su padre.

— Andaaaaaa... Vamoooooos... No le diré a mamá. En serio. Ni se va a enterar. ¿Vamos? Vamos. Hala, padre. _Let's go,_ _daddy, c'mon_.

Ahí el dios perdió la batalla. Elsa y Arien hablaban noruego, y Sylene era la única que había intentado aprender inglés para copiar a su padre. Esto tocaba la fibra sensible del hombre. Además, la idea de "desobedecer" como en los viejos tiempos tenía bastante atractivo. Suspiró pesadamente como si no le agradara la idea, pero deslizó una mano bajo la mesa y atrapó a Sylene por la cintura, izándola como si no pesara nada y sentándola en su hombro.

— _OK, if you want this... Let's go, then._

La chica soltó una carcajada y se sujetó, adueñándose del mando de la situación. Por alguna razón, Loki nunca podía decirle que no.

— A ver, princesa Sylene —le dirigió una mueca burlona—. Si tanto sabe, pues haga usted el hechizo.

Sylene se mordió la lengua y entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se rindió.

— ¡No me acuerdo! Se me borró completamente una frase de la mitad del hechizo. _Too bad! You'll do it this time, yes? Yes?_

Loki gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sólo esta vez, _my princess_. La próxima no te escapas.

Sylene volvió a soltar una carcajada, sabiéndose dueña de la voluntad del dios, y le dio un beso en el cabello, con lo que Loki rió ligeramente y la sujetó.

Normalmente él hacía los hechizos en silencio, pero cuando estaba con su hija menor los decía en voz alta para que la niña pudiera aprenderlos de memoria. Así que esta vez enunció las frases mágicas con dedicación, sabiendo que la princesa estaba memorizándolas atentamente. Cuando dijo la última palabra, los rodeó un centelleo dorado y ambos desaparecieron.

Al materializarse en un mundo diferente, Sylene saltó al suelo con agilidad, desdeñando la mano de su padre.

— ¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

Los rodeaban altas montañas heladas, con picos agudos y oscuros. El clima era frío, pero ni Loki ni Sylene lo sentían. Estaba nevando con copos tan livianos como el algodón, y el suelo estaba escarchado. El cielo era casi negro.

Loki iba a responder, pero la princesa lo interrumpió.

— ¡No! Quiero adivinar. A ver... ¿Jötunheim?

El dios asintió sonriente.

— _Exactly, my darling. We're in Jötunheim. _Aún no habías venido nunca a este reino, ¿no es así?

Los grandes ojos verdes de su hija escrutaron cada rincón del oscuro paisaje.

— No. ¿Y qué hay de genial en este lugar? —se volvió a mirar a su padre.

El dios se encogió de hombros.

— Hummm... Gigantes de hielo, cualquier tipo de monstruos helados y magia fría. Será un buen desafío.

— ¿Qué tendré que hacer esta vez?

— Te haré enfrentarte con algún ser de los que habitan por aquí. Bastante dificultad te costará defenderte de uno solo.

Caminaron juntos por un estrecho sendero en medio de las piedras puntiagudas. Sylene iba saltando como una cabra, sin necesitar nunca de la ayuda de su padre e incursionando en cada recoveco entre las rocas.

— Nos detenemos aquí —ordenó Loki en voz baja al llegar a un claro despejado en medio de las piedras. Sylene lo miró. Loki le hizo una seña para que se escondiera y su hija obedeció sin hacer preguntas estúpidas.

La criatura que se estaba acercando no era nada que la princesa hubiera visto antes. Tenía un ligero parecido con un perro sabueso, pero parecía estar mezclada con un jabalí, una serpiente y una persona. Era francamente repulsiva, y más que miedo, Sylene sintió asco.

El bicho ese, comoquiera que se llamara, se detuvo en tensión al borde del claro, y midió con la mirada a Loki, que hacía lo propio desde su posición.

En cuanto el dios consideró que era un buen oponente, hizo una seña a la princesa, la cual se dejó ver.

El monstruo cambió la dirección de su mirada, y claramente creyó que ella iba a ser una presa mucho más fácil que el dios del caos. Loki se retiró hacia un lado, dejando el claro libre para su hija y la criatura.

— ¿Sabes que eres asqueroso? —se burló la princesa, y al parecer el monstruo la entendió, porque lanzó un rugido estrangulado y se agazapó como un gato para saltar.

Sylene lo imitó, extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados para guardar el equilibrio si tenía que hacer algún malabarismo. Varias veces había olvidado prepararse y había terminado bajo las garras de algún animal. Eso no le iba a suceder de nuevo.

El bicho saltó, y Sylene esperó al último segundo para deslizarse entre sus patas despistándolo. Antes de que la criatura se despejara, le dio un golpe en la parte trasera, a modo de burla. Pero no contaba con la cola de serpiente. La llevaba enrollada, pero la extendió como un latigazo y dio justo en el pecho de la niña, lanzándola un metro hacia atrás, donde cayó en el suelo sin aliento. El monstruo saltó para atrás, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, y aterrizó a su lado.

Le puso una garra en la cintura y la miró con ojos fríos y burlones, como si dijera: « ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme? ¿A mí? Ni en sueños.»

Sylene se relajó, casi como si estuviera dejando que el monstruo la venciera. Loki sonrió ligeramente. Conocía ese truco.

El bicho aflojó la presión, confiadamente. Los dedos de Sylene se dirigieron veloces como el rayo a su garganta escamosa, y le clavó las uñas en la dura piel. La criatura hizo un ruidito como riéndose, pero el sonido se volvió una respiración estrangulada cuando los hilos de magia esmeralda se deslizaron de las manos de la niña hacia la tráquea del monstruo.

Sylene rió divertida. Le encantaba el sufrimiento de sus enemigos.

— ¿Ahora no te ríes, bicho asqueroso? —sonrió con un gesto muy parecido al de su padre.

El monstruo no respondió. De hecho, no podía responder. De sus fauces escapaba un hilillo de humo negro, y el olor a quemado que despedía daba náuseas.

La princesa rodó fuera de sus garras inertes, y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la tierra y la nieve de la ropa.

— Puaj. Es asqueroso, _father_. ¿Por qué me haces enfrentarme a cosas que dan mal olor? Ahg.

Su actitud hizo reír al dios. Su hija era siempre igual.

— Ahora debemos volver a casa, o tu madre se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia y se enojará contigo.

— No, se enojará _contigo_ —contraatacó Sylene con una sonrisa.

El dios rió otra vez. Tenía razón. Sería él quien ganaría la reprimenda.

Tomó a la princesa de la mano y comenzó a formular el hechizo que los devolvería a Arendelle. Pero algo iba mal. Loki lo notó apenas pronunció la primera palabra. Era como si algo estuviera cerniéndose sobre ellos, una red de la que no podrían escapar. Sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho supo que el hechizo no iba a funcionar. Alguien no quería que escaparan de ahí tan fácilmente.

— ¿Hija? No te alejes. Algo anda mal.

— ¿Qué es, padre? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien viene? ¿Otro monstruo?

— No, no es sólo otro monstruo. Es...

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones. El grupo de gigantes de hielo cruzó la línea de visibilidad que trazaba la niebla, y Sylene tragó en seco. No había imaginado que fueran tan... peligrosos. Con sólo mirar sus ojos azules como el hielo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. El monstruo apestoso con el que acababa de enfrentarse no era comparable a _esto_.

Loki la agarró del brazo y la empujó a su espalda, protectoramente. A Sylene le encantaba cuando su padre se ponía así. Finos hilos de energía dorada empezaron a correr entre los dedos del hombre. Al parecer el conjuro de los gigantes de hielo sólo anulaba el hechizo de transportación.

— Vaya. Pensamos que habías decidido dejar de inmiscuirte en nuestro reino, pero creo que nos equivocamos. ¿Qué haces aquí, dios engañador? ¿Y para qué has traído a tu hija? —inquirió uno de los gigantes con un tono de voz bastante peligroso. Al parecer no estaban muy contentos de volver a ver a Loki.

El dios intentó ser diplomático. Si hubiera estado solo, quizás se hubiera burlado de ellos y luego hubiera peleado hasta vencerlos, pero ahora estaba con Sylene y no podía arriesgarse de ese modo.

— Ahora nos íbamos. He dejado atrás los días en que quería destruir Jötunheim. No tengo nada contra la raza de los gigantes.

Los Jötunn parecieron convencidos y dieron un paso atrás, como permitiéndoles irse. Pero luego una sonrisa taimada se extendió por el rostro del que parecía ser el jefe, un gigante mucho más alto que los demás, con unos pinchos de hielo saliendo de todas partes. Daba una imagen aterradora.

— Oh, mira, has matado uno de nuestros animales —señaló al monstruo quemado en el suelo—. Te hubiéramos dejado marchar, pero resulta que _sí_ has causado un disturbio en nuestro reino. No creas que quedará impune. Deberás pagar. Y tu hija también.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver —mintió Loki.

— Lo sentimos. Si no hubieras querido que le pasara nada, no la hubieras traído contigo. Los riesgos son los riesgos, y tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo.

Ni siquiera avisaron antes de atacar. Pero Loki estaba preparado, y una de sus dagas encontró rápidamente el camino hacia el pecho de uno de los gigantes. Le gritó a su hija que se mantuviera fuera de la contienda, pero, qué raro, ella no le hizo caso.

Si el enfrentamiento con el monstruo había sido casi un juego, claramente esto no lo era. Aún así, Sylene era de temer. De algún lado había sacado una daga como las de su padre, y se deslizaba como una serpiente entre las piernas de los gigantes, que no podían cazarla debido a su velocidad. Loki lanzaba hechizos sin descanso, pero los Jötunn sabían cómo rechazarlo y contraatacaban con conjuros a su vez.

Un Jötunn cayó. Loki saltó sobre él, con una bola de energía gestándose en su mano, dispuesto a lanzarla para sacar al gigante del juego. Pero en el medio del salto su rostro se demudó. El grito de Sylene fue aterrador. Nadie había oído nunca nada igual.

Loki cayó sobre el Jötunn y la bola de magia cumplió su cometido, pero el dios se dobló en dos, intentando quitar la espada de hielo que había traspasado su abdomen.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Sylene.

Los Jötunn la rodaron. Y entonces estalló.

Una onda de energía negra se expandió desde su cuerpo, y pudo verse una expresión de terror en los rostros de los gigantes incluso antes de que la destrucción los alcanzara.

La princesa corrió sobre sus cuerpos inmóviles hasta donde se hallaba su padre. El hielo ya se había derretido, pero la herida estaba allí, y la sangre teñía sus vestimentas de escarlata.

— ¡Papá! _Daddy!_ _C'mon, father, look at me!_

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente, casi enojada. Su padre no podía morir. Eso sería estúpido. Se suponía que él era invencible.

Pero Loki no tenía poderes curativos, y la energía escapaba de su cuerpo a tanta velocidad que no lograría formular ningún hechizo. Sylene empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de ello, y puso una mano sobre la herida de su padre, a la desesperada, sin saber ni qué tenía que hacer.

Sintió algo raro en sus dedos, pero no se detuvo a mirar. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentaba canalizar toda la magia que tenía para curar a su padre sin decir palabras. Confiaba en que funcionaría. _Tenía _que funcionar.

— Vale, esta vez sí me has sorprendido, _my princess_.

La voz de Loki era débil, pero al menos era una voz. Sylene abrió los ojos, y se largó a reír y llorar histéricamente al verlo sonreír aturdido, con la herida cerrada bajo sus dedos.

— ¡Papá! —gritó, haciéndole un abrazo-placaje que lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo helado. El dios intentó sacársela de encima con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Usaste algún hechizo? —inquirió con interés, intentando ponerse de pie aunque las piernas le temblaban.

Sylene lo tomó de la mano. No pensaba soltarlo por un buen rato. Le había dado un susto de muerte.

— No lo sé. Sólo me concentré... no sé. Fue tan raro... Y cuando maté a los gigantes... no sé ni qué hice ni cómo lo hice. ¿Tú lo sabes, padre?

Loki enarcó las cejas.

— Hiciste algo que dirigió la magia hacia tu objetivo, pero sin usar ningún hechizo definido. Es algo especial. Mi madre me habló una vez de eso. Dijo que no sucede casi nunca, que es especial la persona que pueda hacerlo. Eres especial —sonrió—. Siempre lo supe.

Sylene soltó una risita y se pegó a él.

— Ahora, ¿volvemos a casa?

— Aún me siento un tanto destruido. ¿Crees que podrías hacer el hechizo tú esta vez? —pidió a su hija.

La niña sacó pecho con orgullo. Esta vez sí se acordaba de todas las frases.

Cuando aparecieron en la biblioteca del palacio en Arendelle, no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse.

— ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡Loki y Sylene Laufeyson! Háganme ahora mismo el favor de explicar dónde estuvieron.

Elsa enojada no era cuestión de risa. Sylene se escurrió detrás de su padre, escapando de la reprimenda y dejando que el dios lidiara con la responsabilidad.

— No fue nada, sólo estábamos estudiando fuera del palacio.

— En un lugar donde estaba nevando. Estamos en verano —con voz y gesto fríos, la reina señaló acusadoramente la escarcha en las botas de su esposo—. Y por lo visto, el estudio requería sangre —enarcó una ceja en dirección al traje del dios— y que casi murieras. ¡_Uhyre_! ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en lo preocupada que estaría? ¿Y encima te llevas a nuestra hija? ¡Si tienes ganas de morir, pues muere todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero no pongas a Sylene en peligro! Eres un desgraciado.

Fue directo hacia su esposo, y sin mediar una palabra más le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. Su enfado se debía al miedo, el miedo de perderlo a él o a su hija. Se largó a llorar.

Loki dirigió una mirada silenciosa a la princesa para que los dejara solos, y luego abrazó tentativamente a la reina. Por suerte ella no le volvió a pegar, sino que se acurrucó contra él, intentando calmar el llanto.

— Hey, no lo volveré a hacer, _darling. I promise._

La reina soltó una risa alterada.

— Tú y tu inglés. Podríamos estar muriendo y tú seguirías hablando inglés. Sylene te está empezando a copiar. Por suerte Arien aún no adquirió esa manía —le agarró hipo y respiró hondo.

Loki sonrió. Sabía que ella ya no estaba enojada. Al menos no mucho.

Elsa estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando un grito agudísimo detuvo su corazón.

— Sylene —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Loki ya estaba en la puerta. La reina le pisaba los talones y ambos corrieron hacia la habitación de la princesa. El aterrador grito ya se había desvanecido, pero ambos sabían que había venido de allí.

La puerta de la alcoba estaba entreabierta. Loki la empujó. Elsa quedó petrificada. El rostro de Loki tomó una palidez mortal.

— No... —susurró. La voz escapó con desmayo de su garganta.

Elsa seguía inmóvil, como si no pudiera asimilar la escena. Sus ojos azules brillaban, abiertos de par en par.

Sylene yacía en la alfombra blanca, que ya no era blanca. Una laguna escarlata teñía el tapete de rojo. Ya casi estaba derretida, pero podía verse aún la púa de hielo que tenía clavada en el corazón. Sus dedos se movían en un espasmo, pero de alguna manera Loki supo que no duraría mucho más. Y también supo que no podría curarse, que había gastado todo su poder para salvarlo a _él_. Un sentimiento abrumador de culpa se acumuló en su pecho.

La hermana mayor de Sylene, la princesa Arien, estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de la niña. Sus ojos color zafiro presentaban un tinte de odio que Loki nunca había visto en ellos. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de rabia y satisfacción, y su cabello rubio caía en ondas alrededor de su semblante, dándole un contraste inocente que no combinaba con su expresión.

La voz del dios salió extrañamente aguda. La escena superaba sus peores pesadillas.

— Arien. Sylene. Arien, qué has hecho...

La joven miró hacia abajo, y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Luego ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su padre.

— Un hijo por un hijo, Loki Laufeyson.

En cuanto la oyó, Loki supo que esa no era Arien. Al menos, no era la _mente_ de Arien. Su melodiosa voz estaba desfigurada, como si algo obstruyera su lengua.

— Veo que acabas de darte cuenta —continuó la princesa—. Soy Ragnar, rey de Jötunheim. Tú mataste a mi hijo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Hace tan sólo unos minutos. O quizá quien lo mató fue la siniestra Sylene. La muerte de ella es un pago justo, ¿no es así? ¿O acaso ya has olvidado las leyes de tu pueblo?

Loki quería gritar. Quería desenvainar su daga y clavársela en el corazón a ese monstruo. Pero, oh, ese monstruo era astuto. Loki no lo haría, porque equivaldría a apuñalar a su hija mayor, la dulce, alegre, sociable Arien. El orgullo de Elsa. La amada heredera al trono. La prometida del príncipe más decente que Loki conocía. La reina de los modales. El rubio rayo de sol que corría por los jardines con su risa argentina. No, Loki no iba a matarla, y el monstruo lo sabía bien.

— Ahora me iré, y espero que sepas explicar a tu hija mayor _por qué_ ha asesinado a su hermana con sus propias manos. Y tu esposa parece afectada. Espero que sepas explicarle a ella también. La próxima piénsalo bien antes de venir a Jötunheim.

Arien trastabilló y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera confundida. Se quitó los cabellos rubios de la cara y miró hacia abajo.

— Oh. No. —susurró. Su armoniosa voz había vuelto. Era realmente Arien.

Caminó hacia atrás hasta caer sentada en la cama. Sus ojos estaban pintados de horror.

Pero Loki ya no le prestaba atención. Corrió a arrodillarse al lado de Sylene. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban fijos en el techo. De su boca entreabierta no salía el aliento.

Algo caliente rozó la mejilla del dios. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas, lentas y ardientes.

Un terremoto interno estaba dibujando una grieta en su corazón.

Acarició la mejilla de Sylene con los dedos. Estaba fría y suave. Un sollozo floreció en la garganta de Loki mientras la mitad de su mundo se derrumbaba. La sangre ajena tiñó su traje cuando rodeó el cuerpo de su hija con los brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

— _My princess..._

* * *

**__Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias a** **Saory, una amiga****, por haberme dado la idea para el final cuando le mostré parte de lo que había escrito.**

**Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios abajo, me encantará leerlos.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
